bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Boris the Wolf
|species = Wolf |gender = Male |occupation = Secondary character Clarinet player |appearance = Sheep Songs! (1929) |status = Fictional |appearances = }} is a cartoon character created by Joey Drew Studios from the Bendy series. Much like other cartoon characters such as Bendy and Alice Angel, Boris starred in a series of popular Bendy cartoon shorts thirty years before the studio's downfall. General Description Creation Boris was the result of Joey Drew Studios creating a best pal for Bendy, who would get bored easily. They created Boris mainly to keep things interesting, but he quickly evolved into one of the company's favorite characters. He was created by Henry Stein sometime after the creation of Bendy in 1929, but the record book of Joey Drew Studios, state that Joey was the person who created him. Physical Appearance Boris is a tall anthropomorphic wolf wearing white overalls and black shoes. A button fastens the two straps to his waist and they appear to have numerous pockets on them. From both of his knees, one each was sewn with a patch. Boris also wears a pair of blank white gloves. Boris is easily the tallest of the studio's creations. He sports rosy cheeks, freckle-dots on his muzzle, and long ears that point upwards. Similar to other cartoon characters, Boris has pie eyes. Unlike a real-life wolf, he does not have a tail. Seen in the animated shorts, Boris appears to have four pointy fangs and will have a full set of sharp teeth when angered. Personality Boris has a great love of food. Boris has a mostly simple-minded attitude and does not seem to care much for those around him. He has moments of being clumsy and will get cross when he is disturbed by his activities. In "Haunted Hijinx", Boris seems to be a bit of a trickster and can outsmart most characters, as seen when Boris wears a ghost costume to scare Bendy off, and then proceeds to take his trick-or-treat candy basket. From the "Snow Sillies" cartoon, Boris is shown to be an opportunist, as seen when he snatches the carrot that Bendy used for a nose when the latter's snowman melted. Boris' description in Bendy in Nightmare Run and Joey Drew Studios Employee Handbook implies that he can be a faithful friend as long as he isn't distracted by food. Cartoon Appearances * Sheep Songs! (1929) - Boris' first appearance. * Tombstone Picnic (1929) - He is seen eating a sandwich from the picnic basket in a graveyard. He ignores Bendy and is comedically blasted by a soda pop bottle causing his own picnic basket to fly up, then gets briefly angry at Bendy for the prank before he runs away. The picnic basket fell onto his head (with raining several sandwiches) and quickly returns to eat his sandwich. * Hellfire Fighter (1931) - Boris works at the firefighter station with Bendy. * Haunted Hijinx (1931) - Boris is seen taking a nap in the living room of his house as Bendy rings the door bell for candy. Bendy is frustrated and attempts to scare Boris by wearing a ghost costume while waiting for the door to open. Boris suddenly opens the front door also wearing a ghost costume, scaring Bendy away and then takes his trick-or-treat basket. * Cookie Cookin (1931) - Boris somehow takes and eat the Gingerbread Man, shortly after Bendy takes the Gingerbread Man out of the oven. * Snow Sillies (1934) - Is seen walking while eating his carrots with one of them fell to the ground and used by Bendy for Mr. Snowman's nose. Boris later picks the carrot up shortly after Mr. Snowman melts by the sun. * Tasty Trio Troubles (1935) - Makes a brief appearance near the end of the episode where he picks up the hamburger that was thrown out of the restaurant's window and eats it. Sightings Games Bendy and the Ink Machine Besides Buddy Boris and Tom who were both physically-formed cartoon characters based on the said character, the original Boris still appeared in a series of environmental cameos throughout the chapters. * In Chapter 1: Moving Pictures, Boris is shown on the numerous posters for the "Sheep Songs!" cartoon. * In Chapter 2: The Old Song, Boris' "Sheep Songs!" cartoon poster reappeared. * In Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, besides posters, a lot of dolls based on Boris can be found in several locations. * In Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders, with posters and dolls reappeared, there is an unseen Buddy Boris Railway ride, which is named after Boris. * In Chapter 5: The Last Reel, while appearing in more cartoon posters, Boris also appeared in various animation clips seen towards the chapter's end. In the after-credits scene he appeared in a picture holding hands with Bendy and Alice. The picture is signed by Henry Stein. Boris and the Dark Survival Boris' "Sheep Songs!" posters are seen throughout the level locations. Novels Dreams Come to Life * TBA Spin-Off Appearances Bendy in Nightmare Run * '''Cost: 7,500 Bacon Soup * Default HP: 12 * Advantages: Weapons spawn more often * Disadvantages: Receives additional damage Boris appears as one of the main playable characters in Nightmare Run, available after purchasing 7,500 Bacon Soup cans. Upon selected, Boris will have a huge chance to cause weapons spawning more frequently, but receives additional damage from both bosses and enemies. Trivia General Facts * Boris was originally named "Papa" during the starting development of Bendy and the Ink Machine's first chapter. * Boris' name actually comes from the Turkic name "Bogoris", meaning "wolf" which also referenced Boris' species. ** Boris' name is also the Dutch and Indonesian name of the Disney character Pete. * Mike Mood, one of the main creators of Bendy and the Ink Machine, chose Boris to be his favorite character of all time.Con Safos Magazine - Ink Demons & the Indie Canadian Game Scene: An Interview with ‘Bendy and the Ink Machine’ Programmer, Mike Mood * Boris' gluttonous nature is a reference to real life wolves, which are capable of eating copious amounts of food in one sitting. * Boris hardly speaks in the cartoons where he can only make growls or grunting sounds. However, the only times he is heard speaking are from the "Haunted Hijinx" cartoon short, where he shouts "BOO!" in a silly deep voice to scare Bendy with his ghost costume. As of now, it is unknown who voiced Boris. * Boris' overall appearance seems to be an expy of a multitude of cartoon characters, the most notable of which are the Disney characters Goofy and Pluto. He also bears a slight resemblance to the Big Bad Wolf, a character from one of Disney's Silly Symphony shorts Three Little Pigs. ** Considering the time period Boris is implied to have hailed from, he could also be inspired by Dippy Dawg, an early "prototype" of what became Goofy. ** The fact that Boris plays the clarinet shown from his "Sheep Songs!" poster may be a reminiscent to Goofy in the Mickey Mouse short "The Band Concert" where he is also seen playing the clarinet. In-Game Facts Bendy and the Ink Machine = ;General * When comparing Boris himself in the "Sheep Songs!" poster to Bendy's cutout, Boris' hand which holds the clarinet turns out to be reused from Bendy's actual hands, only with lacking buttons. * The words "Do we have '''a wolf in sheep's clothing'...?" from the description of Boris' poster merchandise on the official store website, and the phrase "''Is he perhaps '''a wolf in sheep's clothing' after all?" from ''Joey Drew Studios Employee HandbookJoey Drew Studios Employee Handbook, page 48 are a reference to Matthew 7:15 from the Bible, warning about false prophets appearing as wolves in sheep's clothing: "Beware of false prophets, which come to you in sheep's clothing, but inwardly they are ravening wolves." - Matthew 7:15 (KJV) |-|Bendy in Nightmare Run = * Boris' model appearance in the game bears a heavy connection to some of his merchandise products (such as hangers and collectible figure packs), which obviously explains PhatMojo's logo seen in the mobile's beginning screen before the starting menu. * In his sprite for defeating Chester from Bendy Walks the Plank level, there is an error where Boris' freckles noticeably disappeared. * If Boris is running in the center while beating each act stages in different levels, after the boss leaves, a bug shows Boris' muzzle clipping through the screen as he suppose to run off-screen. References }} ru:Борис pl:Boris pt-br:Boris o Lobo Category:Characters Category:Toons Category:BATIM characters Category:BINR characters Category:DCTL characters Category:JDC characters Category:BATDS characters